


Diamond

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pancakes, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara did not come after her, just like she asked her to. Lena has been alone for six months. That was until she finally moved Luthor-Corp to National City.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> This is Part 2 of the Breakup plot. ‘Midvale’ is Part 1.
> 
> In loving memory of Silky ⛏ and Axel 🪓 ;-;

Lena had a routine. 

She woke up every day at 4:30 am to prepare for the day. By 5:15 am she was leaving her apartment and heading to the private parking lot where her driver waited. She arrived at Luthor-Corp exactly at 5:30 am. When her personal assistant arrived at 6 am, she got into the headspace of working as the CEO of a company that most people assumed was evil.

She worked for hours, only taking a break when her new PA, Jess, forced her to eat. According to her contract, and Jess, she should be leaving work at 6 pm but she always stayed longer. She usually called her driver around 11 pm, feeling bad for keeping him away from his family this late. 

When she finally enters her apartment late at night, she showers, washing all the bad words people throw at her. Then she grabs a random bottle from her bar and drinks until she can let go, tears finally streaming down her face. She drunkenly walks towards her bed where she passes out until she wakes up the next morning, ready to follow the same routine. 

She’s been following the same routine for three whole months. But in the fourth month, something changed. She stopped drinking, ate three meals a day and left work at 9 pm unless there was an emergency of course. It wasn’t because she wanted to though, not at first at least. 

One day she accidentally broke a bottle of whisky and cut her hand. Sam was taking care of her sick daughter so she couldn’t call her and right now she had no one else other than her assistant. The young woman was shocked when she found her boss on the floor of the empty apartment, crying with blood running down her arm. 

The cut wasn’t as bad as her drunk mind made it seem. She only got two stitches, nothing to worry about. That’s what she told Jess, but the assistant did not budge. The younger woman helped Lena without questioning why her boss was a mess or who hurt her. Instead, she helped her create a new healthy routine.

Now with a clearer mind, Lena finally managed to move Luthor-Corp to National City and soon the name will change to L-Corp. 

The new location and name will be a new start for her company and for her. 

* * *

Lena turned abruptly with a frown when she spotted familiar blonde hair. She stared for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning back to Jess. Her assistant had a confused expression but Lena knew she wouldn’t ask. Jess never asks. 

It’s been six months since she broke up with Kara. When she was in Metropolis, knowing that Kara was in the same city with her, made her believe that every blonde was her ex-girlfriend. Most of the time she got weird looks or women flipping her off considering who she was. Then they were the few who winked at her and that one time it was a guy with really luxurious hair. But since she moved to National City she rarely stares at blondes anymore.

The two women walked up the staircase to L-Corp's entrance, their mandatory lunch break coming to an end. Lena looked up at the tall building and smiled. Soon a sign will be placed on it and it will officially be L-Corp.

The two women rode the elevator to the top floor, Lena suggesting another book to Jess before they head back to paperwork. The ravenette waived her new friend goodbye and entered her office. She sighed at the piles of folders on her desk and walked towards it. 

She sat on her comfortable chair and stretched one more time before diving in. She was slowly getting in the zone when suddenly the door opened. 

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor. She is really fast.” Jess exclaimed. 

There she was. 

The woman who broke her heart into pieces was now standing in the middle of her office. 

“I just want to talk.” Kara announced, her azure eyes sad as they stared into Lena’s green ones.

The CEO slowly rose to her feet, a thousand things running through her mind. She took a deep breath and looked at her assistant. “You can leave, Jess.” Lena said with a steady voice and a small nod.

The brunette looked at Kara with a frown before leaving the office, closing the door softly behind her.

“Lena, I-”

“Miss Luthor.” The ravenette interrupted. “We are _not_ on first name bases.” she stated and sat back on her chair

Kara sighed and walked closer to the desk. “Miss Luthor,” she started, the title foreign coming out of her mouth. “I know I promised to respect your boundaries, but since you came to National City my ears could not _not_ pick up on your heartbeat.” she paused at the raised eyebrow and gulped. “You should have given me the chance to explain.” she sighed. 

“Six years.” Lena stated. “You lied to me for _six years_!” she growled and Kara winced. Lena took a deep breath to calm down. “Were you even planning to tell me? Especially after what my brother has done?” she asked. 

“Yes.” The blonde answered and walked closer. “I wanted to tell you earlier but I was scared. When I was finally ready I was trying to plan the best way to reveal the truth but your brother did what he did and kind of..stopped that.” she exhaled.

“That’s still a few years too late.” the younger woman whispered. 

Kara sighed. “Lena..”

The ravenette slapped her hands on the desk and stood as she yelled. “I don’t understand why you keep using my name _, Miss Danvers_ . We are _not_ friends.”

“It’s because I still love you.” Kara yelled back, staring into the emerald pools she fell in love with. 

They both stayed like that for a few minutes before Lena pointed to the door. “Get out.” she said with a steady voice. 

“Le-”

“I SAID GET OUT.” The ravenette shouted and Kara winced. The door opened and Jess stood there with a frown and a security guard. 

“Alright, I will leave.” Kara whispered. She reached for her bag, ignoring the security guard reaching for his gun, and pulled out a box. She kissed it and placed it on the chair that was close to her. “I was planning to give you this when we were in Midvale.” the blonde whispered and looked at Lena with teary eyes. “It’s yours.” she added with an emotional voice while raising her hand to her heart. “Always will be.” she whispered and her jaw quivered. She rushed out of the office, the guard following her. 

Lena sat back down to her chair and placed her head in her hands. She broke into tears when the door closed. 

Jess cleared her throat and the CEO looked up surprised. “I couldn’t leave you alone.” the woman said with a soft smile and Lena nodded before placing her head back in her hands.

She heard Jess walking to her mini-bar and filling a glass of water. She hoped it was something stronger but she doubted it. Jess placed the water next to her and rubbed her back. “What do you want me to do with the box?” she asked with a soft voice. 

Lena took a deep breath and raised her head. She looked at the black velvet box. “Throw it away. Burn it. I don’t care.” she sighed and took a sip of her water before reaching for a tissue.

Jess nodded and walked towards the chair, she picked up the small box and headed to the door. “I will be outside if you need me.” she stated before leaving. 

The CEO took a deep breath and leaned back before exhaling. She blew her nose and was ready to head to her bathroom when the door opened abruptly. 

“I’m sorry, my curiosity took over and I opened it.” The assistant quickly said. “I think you should see what’s inside.” she added and walked closer to Lena.

Lena raised an eyebrow and took the item. She slowly opened it and gasped. A diamond ring was sitting in the center of the square box and around it was a silver bracelet. She glanced at Jess then back to the box. She closed it and passed it back to the assistant, before walking to the bathroom. She closed the door with a thud and Jess winched. 

* * *

A few days later Jess entered her office with a nervous expression. “Miss Luthor? An FBI agent is here to see you.” she informed her boss.

Lena looked at her with a frown. “Let them in.” she said and straightened her back. 

Jess nodded and headed outside. A few seconds later a red hair woman, wearing all black entered her office, Jess following her. “Agent Danvers, what can help you with?” Lena asked with a serious tone.

“I’m here to arrest you.” the agent said and crossed her arms. Jess looked at her calm boss with a panic expression. 

“Arrest me for what? Is it because my name is Luthor?” she asked and leaned back on her chair with a raised eyebrow. Alex might be the only person she knows who can resist her eyebrow game. 

“Doesn’t have to do with your name.” The redhead scoffed. “I will arrest you because _one_ , you broke my sister's heart.” 

“And two?” 

“Because you are wearing a blue shirt. Don't you forget you are a Slytherin and we don’t wear other houses’ colours unless it’s our partners” she added with a small smirk. 

“Maybe my partner is a Ravenclaw.” Lena stated, trying to avoid whatever Alex is here to talk about. 

Alex turned to the woman next to her. She eyed her up and shook her head. “She seems more of a Gryffindor.” she replied.

“Oh, I’m not….we aren’t….I’m just her assistant…..and friend. Just her assistant at work and friend off work.” Jess quickly said with a blush. Lena could tell Jess was mentally facepalming. 

“Jess, would you mind leaving us alone?” The CEO asked and the brunette nodded before exiting the room quickly. 

“Water?” Lena asked and walked towards the minibar. 

“I need to talk to you about Kara.” Alex answered instead.

“Shocker.” the younger woman mumbled.

Alex sighed. “Lena..”

“What is it with you and your sister calling me by my first name?” the CEO scoffed. “We are not friends anymore.” she added with a bitter voice and took a sip of her water.

“You can act like a child as much as you want, but you will have to listen to me.” Alex snapped and finally got Lena’s full attention. “Kara grew up in Krypton. Unlike Superman, she actually _lived_ there. She remembered the buildings, the people, the traditions, and she lost everything just like that.” She snapped her fingers. “She was twelve when she came to live with us and every day, every hour, every minute we were telling her to keep her secret. To act like a human. To _be_ normal.” Alex sighed and rubbed her temple.

“You know, I was awful at her at first. A really terrible sister. I was shooing her away and whenever she talked about Krypton I told her to ‘shut it because no one cares’.” She added with a shake of her head. “Since the day she arrived on this planet, everyone told her to stop being who she is. Did you know that she’s actually a genius?” she asked and chuckled at Lena’s confused face. 

“She always understood what you were talking about, always found your errors before you even realised you had them. She wanted so badly to reveal the truth and help you in your 3rd-year final project but I stopped her.” Alex sighed and looked at her with an apologetic look. 

“I found my mistake and corrected it. I got 100% on that project.” Lena scoffed at the idea of not being able to solve her own problems. 

“Lena, this isn’t about your project.” Alex pointed out with an eye roll. “Kara wanted to tell you the truth in your _third_ year.” 

That’s when it hit her. If Kara wanted to reveal her true identity when she was in her third year of university, it means they were dating for only a year. 

_A YEAR._

“Why did you stop her?” she asked.

“The first three times she tried, I thought it was too soon.” Alex shrugged. “The others I was just worried you will leave because of who she truly is.” she added with a sad voice.

“I would _never_.” Lena declared. 

“Yet you left six months ago.” Alex pointed out and the CEO’s eyes went wide. 

“I did…” she whispered and lowered herself on a chair that was in front of her desk. 

“I get that a lot was happening with your brother and all.” Alex sighed and walked closer to Lena. “But you should have stayed. You should have asked questions and not disappear.” 

Lena could only imagine how Kara reacted just by Alex’s sad and slightly angry voice. The redhead knelt in front of her and softly grabbed her hands. “Did you open the box?” she asked. When Lena nodded she continued. “Do you know why there was a bracelet in the box too?” 

Lena swallowed and shook her head. 

“Then you should go ask her.” Alex stood and walked to the desk. She wrote something on a sticky note and passed it to a confused Lena. “You can get angry at me after you talk to her.” she added with a smile. She pulled the younger woman to her feet and hugged her. One of those warm Danvers hugs she missed so much. “Now go.” she pretty much pushed her out of the door and the CEO laughed. 

“Call my driver, Jess.” She said while heading to the elevator. 

* * *

Kara was sitting on her couch eating ice cream while flipping through Netflix. She turned to the door when she heard it knock and lower her glasses. She jumped in surprised and rushed to the door. _‘How did I not hear her heartbeat’_.

“Lena.” she said the woman’s name with her whole chest. 

“Can I come in?” the ravenette asked.

Kara nodded and moved to the side, letting her step in her small apartment.

“Why was there a bracelet in the box?” the shorter woman asked as soon as the door closed. 

“You opened it?” Kara replied surprised and Lena nodded. The blonde smiled and bit her lower lip. “On Krypton we don’t propose with rings but with bracelets. They are unique for each couple as it symbolizes their love for each other.” She said and walked closer. 

“Can we try again?” Lena whispered with a broken voice. “Please.”

Kara smiled at her and took another step closer. She placed her forehead on the shorter woman's and hummed. “I’m sorry.” she sighed. 

“I’m sorry too.” Lena whispered. “You have to understand that things changed. You hurt me and I hurt you. I don’t know about you, but I need to rebuild the trust we used to have.” she added and leaned back.

“I understand.” Kara replied with a smile. 

“Good. First thing first, we are not telling anyone other than our immediate friends.” she declared. “All the eyes of the world are on me. I can’t put you through that.” 

“I understand.” Kara repeated with a pout.

“What?” The shorter woman asked with a smirk. 

“I thought you would kiss me.” the blonde whispered. 

“Do you want me to?” Lena asked and her smile got bigger at Kara’s nod. The ravenette leaned it and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. Then she placed another, and another…. And another, until Kara pulled her in for a deeper kiss. 

Both women acting like lionesses that haven’t eaten in months and kisses were their gazelle. 

* * *

**1 year later**

Kara walked into the kitchen in her favourite onesie. She yawned and walked close to Lena, hugging her chef from behind. “It smells amazing.” she murmured and placed a kiss on the shorter woman’s neck

Lena giggled and pushed her back. “Can you go change so we can eat breakfast?” she asked with a smile. 

“I will just stay in my onesie.” Kara shrugged and moved to her seat with a smile. She paused as she saw a small lead box next to her plate. “What’s this?” she asked. 

Lena walked closer and placed the plate with pancakes on the table. She grabbed the box and knelt while slowly opening it. Kara gasped and covered her mouth. The diamond shone when the light hit it and the bracelet looked identical to the one she made for Lena.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, I…” Lena chuckled. “I had a whole speech prepared but honestly, all it matters is that I love you. Will you marry me?” she asked with a small smile.

“Yes.” Kara yelled making Lena laugh. “A thousand times yes.” she added and kissed the ravenette while giggling. 

“I also have this so you don’t have to worry about making me a new one.” Lena said after a while. She reached for the bag she had hanging on the wall and grabbed a velvet box from inside it. “Jess kept it. I used the bracelet you gave me to create an identical one.” she stated and passed the box to Kara. 

The blonde immediately knelt and opened the box with a huge grin. “Will you marry me too?” she asked, making Lena laugh. 

“I would be crazy not to.” Lena answered and kissed her fiancée. Kara’s stomach growled and the ravenette laughed again. “Let’s eat before you pass out.” she said and took a seat. 

“How did you make it?” Kara asked while holding her own bracelet and the one she made for Lena.

Lena grinned and jumped into the explanation of how she created an identical bracelet. Kara happily listened to her fiancée speaking while eating pancakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> ⬇ Why this is angsty (gamer talk) ⬇  
> This was going to be fluff but I was playing Minecraft and I tped to this guy because I need to use his town pumpkin farm. When I tped there though I got glitched and was placed under a block, inside water. I couldn’t break blocks or swim anywhere else as it was a 1x3x1...so I **DIED**. I had a lot of things in my inventory but the two important things, Silky my silk touch pickaxe and Axel my awesome axe was somehow not one of the items he PICKED UP for me. All the items he didn’t get...poof! disappeared. 
> 
> I know I can remake them, I have the diamonds and exp is easy to get with the mob grinder, but that pickaxe… Silky got the silk touch enchantment first try, didn’t even have to add a book to it... Both of them had mending...mending books are quite expensive.
> 
>  _*sigh*_ I will miss you Silky ⛏ and Axel 🪓 ;-; 
> 
> ..I forgot I have a 9am lecture tomorrow….its almost 4 am...
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
